


Дай мне на него попялиться

by jaejandra



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Size Kink, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сехун не может перестать думать о члене Чонина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дай мне на него попялиться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show Me Where Your Dick's At](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848116) by [staygame (sungjae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame). 



сехун ломится в ванную. внутри – чонин. 

– эй! – говорит тот в знак протеста. 

но сехуну наплевать, потому что личное пространство давно перестало быть личным, а во рту явно что-то разлагается. сехун тянется за пастой и, конечно, роняет пару средств по уходу на кафельный пол. 

он ругается себе под нос и садится на корточки. одна из баночек закатилась куда-то под унитаз, и не то чтобы сехун собирался смотреть, но рука тянется за кремом – и он бросает взгляд на чонина, который заправляет член в пижамные штаны и спускает воду. сехун так и замирает на месте.

– йа, – говорит чонин, оборачиваясь к сехуну. тот совершенно точно не пялится на штаны чонина, ну и что, подумаешь, глаза на одном уровне с пахом. – что ты забыл на полу?

– уронил вот, – отвечает сехун, демонстрируя баночку как доказательство.

чонин проходит мимо него к раковине. сехун продолжает сидеть на корточках и залипать, даже когда чонин называет его странным и брызгает ему на лицо водой перед тем, как уйти.

у чонина маленький член. сехун в курсе, что не всем повезло (или наоборот, зависит от брюк), как ему, но чонин – просто малютка. десяток сантиметров – при утреннем-то стояке. наверное, даже меньше, чем у бэкхёна или кёнсу, хотя не сказать, чтобы сехун любил пялиться на чужие хуи. если часто смотреть, обязательно запалят. 

сехун стоит перед зеркалом и пытается не думать об этом всем, смачивая лицо водой. ключевое слово – “пытается”, потому что перед глазами только одна картинка: как он встает перед чонином на колени и берет маленькую головку его члена в рот, все глубже и глубже, пока не упирается носом в лобковые волосы. он представляет, как член чонина выскальзывает из губ, пачкая слюной и спермой щеку. интересно, чонин кончит ему на лицо или струсит? 

кто-то стучится в дверь (кёнсу, кто ж еще до сих пор такой вежливый), и сехун приходит в себя. господи, он трахал гребаную раковину. “минутку, хён”, – он снова умывается холодной водой, надеясь, что щеки больше не будут гореть, и засовывает член под резинку боксеров, чтобы не привлекать внимания. 

– прошу.

 

всю следующую неделю сехун с треском проваливает миссию “не смотреть на хуй чонина”. в конце концов, он не виноват, что чонин любит валяться с раздвинутыми ногами, так, что его почти плоские брюки у всех на виду. “на полу спине лучше”, – объясняет чонин, когда сехун делает вид, что сейчас наступит на него и ведет косточкой по бедру. 

– ага, окей, только ужин я тебе сюда не попру, так что вставал бы, – отвечает сехун.

при упоминании еды чонин поднимается с пола удивительно быстро, хоть и жаловался на боль пару мгновений назад. сехун сразу начинает пялиться на его пах. на чонине нет белья, и член под спортивными штанами покачивается при движении. сехун мог бы протянуть ладонь и дотронуться до него. рука непроизвольно дергается. 

– кончай уже прохлаждаться, пошли, – говорит чонин, глядя на сехуна, как на идиота. наверное, потому, что тот стоит и единственное – слюни не пускает.

“кончи на мое лицо”, – думает сехун. 

– ага, – говорит он вслух. – иду.

 

чонин не самый внимательный человек на свете. он всегда занят новой связкой движений или чем-то в этом духе, но только не тем, что происходит вокруг. видимо, во время перерыва сехун пялится совсем уж неприличным образом, раз чонин что-то замечает. но сехун не виноват, просто на штанах чонина – намек на выпуклость, и он только и думает о том, чтобы уткнуться в нее носом, да так и умереть от нехватки воздуха. 

– чувак, прекрати смотреть на мой хуй, а? – бросает чонин, не прерываясь. 

он уже которую минуту оттачивает резкое движение бедер, а сехун пялится в зеркало – прямо на него. ну, не смотреть, что ли? стыд все равно затапливает сехуна с ног до головы, и вот вся группа глазеет уже на него. раздаются смешки.

поэтому сехун отбрыкивается: 

– господи, да там смотреть не на что. 

кто-то хмыкает (наверняка – бэкхён), а чанёль принимается ржать. сехун, правда, не обращает на них внимания. он пытается понять, злится ли чонин: тот сдвинул брови. сехун надеется, что нет, потому что, ну, не заявлять же на всю комнату о тому, что ему очень, очень нравится тот факт, что у чонина маленький член. 

– ребят, – раздраженно говорит чунмён. – мы можем не говорить про чониновский хуй?

чанёль снова ржет. через пару минут тренировка продолжается, и чонин ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало. 

 

сехун ловит чонина за руку по пути в спальню, когда они добираются до дома:

– поговорим?

чунмён велел ему извиниться, поэтому теперь в распоряжении сехуна целая комната. он закрывает за собой дверь. 

– прости, что я оскорбил твое мужское достоинство, это было очень…

– ты ведь пялился, да? – спрашивает чонин. он выглядит усталым и слегка раздраженным, но это его обычное состояние. – даже не отрицай. 

сехун не отрицает, а просто пожимает плечами.

– почему?

они ничего не скрывают друг от друга. сехун знает пароль от чониновского компьютера, его мокрый сон двухмесячной давности, все его страхи. сехун просто не может взять и наврать. 

– потому что он сексуальный, – наконец мямлит он. 

– что?

– да господи, уймись ты со своими вопросами. 

чонин делает шаг вперед. 

– так тебе кажется, что мой член сексуальный? – сехун кивает. – и что ты с ним хочешь сделать?

у сехуна во рту – пустыня сахара, и немного колотит: 

– я хочу его пососать.

чонин снимает с головы шапку, скидывает на пол куртку. 

– и все? сехун, я видел, как ты смотришь на меня. я знаю, что нет. 

– блядь, да это стыдоба, – говорит сехун. 

прямо перед ним чонин стягивает с себя майку, и сехун смотрит на тощий мускулистый живот и острые бедренные косточки. а еще штаны, которые сползли преступно низко. сехун не видит, стоит ли у чонина, во рту появляется слюна. чонин ухмыляется, и сехун наконец выпаливает:

– кончи мне на лицо.

чонин поднимает брови:

– что-что?

– мудак, – говорит сехун, зажмуриваясь. – ты все слышал. 

он ничего не ждет, но чонин его трогает, аккуратно кладет руку на бедро. сехун открывает глаза – и чонин ласково ему улыбается. а значит, сехун не проебал все на свете. 

– я польщен, – говорит чонин и тянется, чтобы его поцеловать. 

чонин как-то спрашивал сехуна, как это, целоваться с парнями, и есть ли вообще разница. сехун ответил, что разница в мягкости: тот тип, с которым он однажды сосался, был на десять лет старше и весь зарос щетиной. 

но чонин вовсе не жесткий. его рот – как плюш, и язык мягко касается языка сехуна, а голая кожа горит под прикосновениями. сехун скользит по спине чонина, тянет за резинку трусов и обхватывает его задницу руками. “даже тут одни мускулы”, – раздраженно думает он, сжимая пальцы. 

чонин отстраняется. 

– у нас не вся ночь впереди, – говорит он, когда сехун тянется за поцелуем. – ну же, сехун, пососи мне. 

чонин легонько подталкивает вниз, и сехун встает на колени. теперь ему хочется, чтобы на чонине были джинсы, чтобы он мог медленно расстегнуть ширинку и стащить их по бедрам; но, в принципе, сойдут и спортивные штаны, тут все без затей. сехун замирает на одном уровне с пахом чонина, трется щекой о твердый член. где-то сверху чонин шумно вдыхает, но пока не стонет. 

сехун стягивает трусы чонина к лодыжкам и берет его член в руку. четыре пальца почти полностью накрывают длину. 

– эй, – говорит чонин очень мягко, и сехун смотрит на него. – я думал, мне будет стыдно, ну, понимаешь, но… – чонин раздраженно рычит, прикрывая покрасневшее лицо рукой. – спасибо, наверное. 

– девчонка, – бросает сехун. 

чонин в ответ толкается членом в его руку, ударяясь о щеку, и сехун принимается за дело. 

он дразнит прикосновением головку, опускается языком по стволу, доставая до нижней части. облизать член чонина по всей длине не составляет никакого труда. когда дыхание чонина ускоряется, сехун касается основания его члена последний раз и осторожно берет в рот. он сжимает губами кончик, гадая, дойдет ли до чонина. 

чонин схватывает налету. он двигает бедрами вперед, и член входит в рот сехуна. с размером повнушительнее сехун бы уже кашлял и задыхался. но чонин скользит легко. сехуну не нужно думать, сколько он способен взять, только ласкать языком всю длину и не расслаблять губы, сосать член чонина, как какой-нибудь леденец. а еще – поднять руки и гладить яйца чонина. тот тихо стонет, специально, чтобы не услышали остальные, но сехуну кажется, что они одни-одинешеньки во всем мире, который сжался до чонина и желания сехуна доставить ему удовольствие.

сехун сосет сильнее, и движения чонина теряют ритм. его руки путаются в волосах сехуна, но тому нравится тянущее ощущение боли, смешавшееся с неровными толчками. сехун вдыхает запах чонина. его лицо прижато к лобковым волосам, а по щеке, наверное, течет слюна, но челюсть не болит, и сехун не ждет конца с нетерпением, как случалось раньше. он всю ночь простоял бы на коленях. 

впрочем, всей ночи у них просто нет, да и чонин столько не протянет. он касается макушки сехуна, с тревогой спрашивая: “ты уверен?”. сехун выдает что-то отдаленно похожее на “окей”, с полным-то ртом, и чонин стонет от вибрации. сехун выпускает из губ, и следующий толчок приходится на щеку, член проезжается по гладкой коже раз, второй – и чонин кончает. выстреливает густой и теплой спермой на лицо сехуна. сехун собирает влагу с губ и наклоняется, чтобы вылизать головку.

потом он садится на корточки. липкая сперма быстро сохнет на лице, и сехун, улыбаясь, чувствует, что кожу тянет. чонин пялится на него, глаза как плошки, до конца не веря в то, что сделал. у сехуна стояк, член пульсирует и трется о ткань штанов. 

– я пойду. – он встает на ноги и направляется к двери, надеясь, что ни на кого не наткнется в коридоре. слишком большая неловкость, да и как говорить, если сам еще не кончил. 

чонин хватает его за руку, с трудом передвигаясь в спущенных штанах:

– придурок, дай я тоже тебя трахну. 

отказываться сехун не собирается.


End file.
